


红酒羊排要不要（车）

by Sunburndilie



Category: KY点×, ZRY张若昀（乙女, 勿上升真人 - Fandom, 圈地自high）
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburndilie/pseuds/Sunburndilie
Kudos: 1





	红酒羊排要不要（车）

张若昀靠地更近了，右手撑了她的左边，她出神地望着他放大的五官，居然忘了躲闪。他在她右耳边轻声说“你觉得你是撩还是被撩呢？”天生敏感的她，被这口气吹得轻轻一颤。  
“我才不。。”  
没等她回答，张若昀性感的嘴唇一口吻住她的嘴，充满着霸道，津液交缠，唇齿相叠，不停交换。刚刚的拒绝早就磨碎成了充满欲念的喘息。  
趁她吻的迷醉，张若昀忍不住吻上了她白皙的颈子，温软的唇渐渐细细密密地移动在她的耳朵和脖颈之间，一阵又一阵酥麻感爬满了她的全身。她温润的身体触碰到张若昀宽厚的胸膛，  
感受到她轻轻得战栗，张若昀重重地扯了扯领带。悠地抓起她的右手，贴在了电梯壁上，冰凉的金属墙面贴着她发热得身体，让她忍不住一激灵。  
看她并不拒绝，张若昀顺势双手用力，索性将她的两只手都按在了墙上，他修长的手指，缓缓撑开了她紧张的拳头。温润的唇再次肆无忌惮地吻上她的嘴。两人口齿间的津液交换，不断刺激着体温逐渐升高。此起彼伏的喘息声充斥着狭小的空间。  
她的鼻腔里都是张若昀身上的味道，充斥着皮革和烟草味。  
她的胸部剧烈起伏，胸前的两点不停摩擦着张若昀。他顺势将手探进她深v晚礼服的胸前，未着内衣的两颗圆润胸部就任他揉捏逗弄，他快速扯下了她的晚礼服，两个白皙浑圆的胸部就跳到他面前，两颗乳头早已挺立，张若昀迅速吻上其中一颗，他的舌头在乳尖和乳晕之间反复徘徊，惹得她发出了一声娇喘，另一只手则是不断在另一颗胸部上打圈。  
她的脸上一片潮红，下体也开始流出温热的液体，她下意识地夹紧了双腿。张若昀的手顺着她的腰肢来到大腿根部，隔着丝质内裤，摸到了一阵湿润。  
他再度附到她耳边轻声说“你说不什么。”  
“不。。不要”这声拒绝的语气，听着反而更像是邀请。  
这公共空间被调戏的耻感，尽然又增加了一层快感，让她下体更加湿润。张若昀猛地扯下她的黑色内裤，退到她的脚踝。下体和他的手指之间再也没有任何阻隔。  
他用脚打开她的双腿，一根手指在她的阴唇周围打转，另一根手指则时不时触碰她的阴蒂，每触碰一次，身体的快感就更高一层，阴道不停地涌出热而粘稠的液体，她不自觉地抖动。她被挑逗地难以自持，下体的空虚无以复加，她不自觉地抬起腰，仿佛邀请。但张若昀就是不肯进一步动作。  
“若昀，我要。”她忍不住吟哦出声。  
“要什么”  
“我要你。。求你。。给我”  
张若昀笑了笑，看着媚态丛生的她，伸出两根修长的手指，在她的逼中开始不断抽插，淫水随着他的手指不断流出，打湿了她的裙子和张若昀的裤脚，阴蒂被他摩擦地发胀，阴唇在他手指进出之间不断外翻，一阵又一阵的战栗向她不断袭来  
“啊啊，昀不要停”，她发出了一声浪叫，脑中一片空白，双手忍不住在张若昀的胸前抚摸，她能感觉到他胸膛的热度和起伏不断加大。  
她就背靠着电梯墙壁，被张若昀指奸到了高潮。  
半裸的身子，她的呻吟和喘息，和一地的淫水，早就让张若昀的肉棒硬到不行。  
“乔，我刚刚见到你就想要你了，我忍不住了。”张若昀让她背向自己，双手扶墙，自己则迫不及待地拉开自己的西裤拉链，掏出早已硬挺许久的肉棒，对准她抬高的湿润的洞口一挺而入。两人共同发出了一阵满足的呻吟，他的肉棒开始不停抽出，再不停进入。她的长发随着抽动逐渐滑落到肩膀，露出她好看的颈子。  
张若昀双手握住她的屁股，用力地冲击她的身体，她尚未从上一个高潮中恢复，阴道还在颤抖，紧紧吸附住了张若昀的肉棒。  
“乔，你好紧，让我操你，我要操翻你。”  
边说着，张若昀伸出手，一边用肉棒操弄着她，一边伸手再次抚摸她的阴蒂，强烈的双重刺激，让她仿佛触电了一般，全身战栗。  
“你好紧啊”张若昀声音嘶哑着说到，身下并未停止抽动。被他的肉棒充盈着下体，淫水伴随着抽插不断外涌，她忍不住地一声声呻吟。  
“啊啊啊昀，操我，干我，我求你了，干我啊啊啊。”身体的快感在不断攀升。  
张若昀却突然抽出，瞬间的空虚让她本能地抓住他，仿佛溺水的人手中的救命稻草。  
“宝贝，等等我。”  
他轻轻将她放倒在电梯的地毯上，粗粒的地毯在她潮红的身体上摩擦，刺激感更加强烈，身体不自觉滴扭动。张若昀迅速抬起她的双腿放在自己的肩上，手上继续抚摸着她的胸部，下身一挺，肉棒更深地插入了她的阴道，每次都摩擦到了她的G点，噗嗤噗嗤的水声源源不断。随着他的每一次插入，她都忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
“嗯。。嗯。。呃。。呃。。”这呻吟媚态不停刺激着张若昀的欲望，忍不住加快了抽动的速度。  
她的阴道再次快速收缩，张若昀更快速的在她的逼中不停抽插  
“啊，乔，不行了，我要射了。”张若昀强烈猛冲数次。  
她的脑子仿佛宕机，一道白光闪过眼前，一切仿佛都瞬间停止，张若昀的肉棒被紧紧箍住，难以控制地将精液喷进了她的体内，两人共同发出了一阵嘶吼。  
她瘫软在了张若昀的胸前。  
恢复过后，两人整理好衣服，这时张若昀才打开电梯的门，他搂着半软的她，轻轻吻着她的脖子，拉她进了房间。  
“这个味道是？”她闻到了一股熟悉的味道。  
“红酒羊排呀，我出门前做好的。可以帮你迅速恢复体力。”  
“这时候还恢复啥体力啊？”  
“你觉得呢？”


End file.
